10000 años de oscuridad
by Guido0
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Vaatu hubiera derrotado a Korra? ¿Qué sería de Ciudad República y el equipo Avatar? Guido es un chico normal que, con ayuda de un espíritu de luz, se convertiría en el nuevo Avatar, uno mejor.
1. Chapter 1

1. El Reino de Vaatu

El Avatar Korra se hallaba manipulando el agua alrededor de Vaatu, el espíritu de Oscuridad que se había fusionado con su tío Unalaq, para limpiar su espíritu. Vaatu brillaba con una luz muy intenta hasta que… Uno de sus tentáculos golpea a Korra en la cara. La energía violeta fluye desde su pecho y le da de lleno al Avatar. Korra cae. Vaatu manipula el agua alrededor del Avatar. La energía maligna fluye sin control. Raava y su portador toman un color violáceo… y desaparecen. La Convergencia Harmónica ha terminado. Vaatu ganó. 10.000 años de oscuridad le esperan al mundo.

Todo es oscuro. Los Templos de los Nómadas del Aire, los pueblos del Reino Tierra, las ciudades de la Nación del Fuego y los poblados de la Tribu del Agua. Todos tomaron un color violáceo. Incluso Ciudad República. Los habitantes están vivos y continúan con sus vidas. En cuanto la Convergencia Harmónica terminó, un aura violeta cubrió la tierra. El Sol sale pero su energía se ve disminuída. Los poderes de los maestros se ven reducidos. En el centro de todo, en la Isla del Templo del Aire, el palacio de Vaatu se alza.

Una construcción enorme remplaza la Torre del Aire. Sus habitantes huyeron gracias a la ayuda de Lin Beifong. Todos los héroes siguen vivos excepto Korra. Korra fue la única víctima de Vaatu. Nadie más intentó nada, los únicos rebeldes que intentaron un ataque al palacio ya no existen, ni en el mundo físico, ni en el mundo espiritual.

Los portales espirituales del Sur y del Norte siguen abiertos. Los espíritus cruzan de un lado al otro pero los humanos tienen prohibido ir al Mundo de los Espíritus.

Guido camina por la calle. Detesta el color violeta de todo. Detesta a Unalaq por fusionarse con Vatuu. Detesta a Vatuu por destruir al Avatar. El Avatar siempre ha sido su héroe. Patea una lata a un callejón que golpea a un espíritu. Rápidamente se ve rodeado de espíritus malignos. Los espíritus poseen luz y oscuridad en su interior. En el mundo físico, Vaatu aumenta la oscuridad en su interior, por eso son malignos. En el mundo espiritual se vuelven benignos. Por eso Vaatu impide que los humanos crucen al mundo espiritual.

Guido se preparaba para ser tragado cuando una luz muy fuerte aparece sobre él y los ahuyenta. Inmediatamente Vaatu sale de su palacio, alertado por ese espíritu benigno. Dirige toda su energía hacia él pero Guido y el espíritu se esfuman.

Cayeron en el Reino Tierra. La voz de Vaatu se extiendió por todo el mundo.

-Guido, entrégame a ese espíritu, entregamelo y no te haré daño…

El espíritu estaba herido. Sangraba energía. Guido rompió sus mangas y vendó las heridas con ellas. Guido cargó con el espíritu en su espalda y se introdujo en un bosque.

Guido encontró un arroyo y depositó al espíritu en unas rocas. El agua fluía lentamente y lentamente curaba al espectro. Se elevó en su máximo tamañó (10 cm) y agradeció a Guido.

-Si, si, de nada, gracias a tí ahora soy más marginado que antes. No puedo volver a Ciudad República, Vaatu me aniquilaría y tampoco puedo entregarte.

-Agradezco eso, humano… ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

-Guido… ¿y el tuyo?

-Yo me llamo Hol'i'wis, pero puedes llamarme Hol.

-¿Y por qué no eres oscuro como los que me atacaron?

-Como sabes, según la leyenda, Vaatu no puede existir sin Raava, Raava no puede existir sin Vaatu. Como Raava fue eliminado, alguien tiene que ocupar su lugar. Varios espíritus fueron liberados en el mundo físico para remplazarlo por eso somos inmunes a la oscuridad y Vaatu nos busca. Te he seleccionado a tí para ser el nuevo Avatar porque he notado la pureza de tu corazón Yo soy el más pequeño de todos esos espíritus, no tengo ninguna chance de conseguir el puesto. Todos los demás están más entrenados y les sería más fácil ayudar a sus Avatares a dominar los elementos. Yo sólo poseo el elemento Agua.

Lo miró con desgano. Guido se miró las manos. Ese espíritu lo había salvado, ese espíritu había puesto su vida en riesgo por él. Era más de lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho por él y apenas lo conocía. Y ahora le estaba pidiendo ayuda. Le estaba dando una chance de convertirse en su héroe. Una chance de luchar contra Vaatu. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó al espíritu y este se le metió por la boca.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió. Sintió como cada pequeña célula de su cuerpo le quemaba. Se arrojó al arroyo pero este lo repelía. Sintió que se le escapaba la vida… Todo cesó en un momento. Las aguas inundaron su cuerpo y lo enfriaron.

Lentamente se levantó. Miró al arroyo y se concentró. Levantó sus manos. Un fino hilo de agua siguió su trayectoria. Se concentró más y el chorro fue más fuerte. Pasó toda la tarde explorando sus nuevos poderes. Finalmente preguntó

-¿Y ahora qué?

Debes viajar a los 4 países y aprender a dominar tus poderes. Cuando los domines, iremos a Ciudad República. Si logras entrar en el Palacio de Vaatu y conseguir robar su posesión más preciada, viajaremos al mundo de los espíritus. Allí, en el Árbol del Tiempo, nos fusionaremos completamente en un nuevo Avatar. Pero ahora, empecemos con el Reino Tierra dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Secó sus ropas y se encaminó al pueblo más cercano.


	2. Chapter 2

2. La Fugitiva

El pueblo más cercano era, de hecho, el pueblo donde Haru vivió. Se encaminó a una posada y la encontró en la casa de Haru. Su hija, Melanie, la administraba y le dio una habitación en el Granero. Pero antes de entregarle la llave, preguntó.

-¿No eres Maestro verdad?

La zozobra cruzó los ojos de Guido.

-Ehhh, no.

-Es una lástima, mi padre nunca logró enseñarme Tierra Control- bajó la voz- y ahora que Vaatu gobierna muchos maestros han perdido su poder. Muy pocos lo conservan.

-Lo lamento.

A la mañana siguiente, Guido se levantó y pagó su estadía. Tenía que buscar a alguien en toda la villa que supiera hacer Tierra Control pero por más que preguntó no encontró a nadie. Sus pies empezaban a cansarse. Caminó hasta el río más cercano. Metió sus pies ahí. Movió las manos hacia arriba y un pilar de agua se elevó. Formó un círculo, se concentró y movió su mano derecha en un golpe seco. El agua hizo el chasquido de un látigo.

Muy bien, recuerdo el Pergamino de los Maestros Agua a la perfección dijo Hol en su cabeza.

-Si eres Maestro- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Melanie lo miraba. Guido se alarmó. Evaporó algo de agua y creó una niebla de escape. Comenzó a correr alejándose lo más posible de Melanie. Pero la chica era rápida. Cuando Guido miró hacia atrás, la vio casi tocando sus talones. La chica manipulaba la tierra a su alrededor para aumentar su velocidad. Con un movimiento de sus dos brazos se impulsó y saltó sobre Guido. Se dio vuelta y golpeó el aire con sus manos. La tierra la imitó y dos columnas inclinadas de piedra impactaron en la cara de Guido, derribandolo.

-Puede que mi padre no me haya enseñado nada pero yo he aprendido algo.

Aturdido, se levanta pero unos ganchos de metal golpean su pecho y se cae de nuevo. Mira a Melanie pero esta parece igual de confundida que él.

-Yo… no soy maestra met…

No puede terminar la frase, los mismos ganchos la golpean. Una figura oscura sale del bosque. En un rápido movimiento de manos, la tierra alrededor de los pies de Melanie y Guido se cierra como unos grilletes.

Bajo la luz de la luna, ven a su atacante. Una mujer de unos 50 años, con canas y una cicatriz en la cara. Está vestida con algo que parece una armadura y de sus brazos salen dos ganchos metalicos.

-Lamento atacarlos- dijo- quería comprobar si de verdad eran maestros.

Aflojó sus manos y los grilletes desaparecieron.

-Hola, soy Lin Beifong.

Encendieron una fogata con la madera que pudieron reunir en 5 minutos, que, lamentablemente, no fue mucha.

-¿Usted no era la jefa de policía de Ciudad República?- preguntó finalmente Guido.

-Si, pero, al igual que el Equipo Avatar, he huido. Ninguno de nosotros ha perdido sus poderes y Vaatu nos busca… al igual que a ustedes.

-¿A nosotros?- preguntó Melanie, alarmada.

-A cualquier maestro, una pequeña resistencia se está formando en Ciudad República pero tienen muy pocos maestros, Vaatu ha capturado a la mayoría.

-Usted es una leyenda… una excelente Maestra Tierra… al igual que tu madre…- dijo Guido, mirándola con admiración.

-Pero ya no sirvo. Ninguno de nosotros puede hacer algo contra Vaatu- dijo Lin, desanimada.

-Pero puedes enseñarnos… Ambos queremos ser Maestros Tierra- le dijo Guido, cada vez más animado.

-¡Pero tú eres un Maestro Agua!- gritaron al unísono Lin y Melanie.

Guido les explicó la locura en la que se había embarcado al aceptar compartir cuerpo con el espíritu.

-... y puedo convertirme en el nuevo Avatar y derrotar a Vaatu.

Ambas mujeres lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

-¿Tenemos… tenemos una chance?- preguntó Lin.

-Mínima. Si logro aprender los 4 elementos a escondidas y llegar hasta el mundo de los espíritus sin que Vaatu me mate o me atrape, podríamos derrotarlo.

Las mujeres se miraron.

-Necesitamos una prueba- dijo Melanie.

-P-p-pero no tengo ninguna.

-Si compartes el cuerpo con un espíritu ,deberías poder fusionarte con él-agregó Lin.

Hol, Hol, se sintió estúpido hablándole a su cabeza Sabes como hacer esa cosa

Creí que no lo preguntarías nunca, debes concentrarte y dejarme tomar el control

Guido obedeció. Al instante su espíritu se elevó, cubriéndolo de un aura celeste. Se vio a sí mismo enfrente de las dos mujeres, sólo que ahora sus ojos brillaban en un glauco blanco. Empezó a flotar y manipuló el agua del arroyo. Formó una burbuja de agua que lo cubrió por completo y soltó una onda expansiva que esparció toda esa agua. Guidó consideró que ese era el momento de regresar, ya había llamado la atención. Atravesó su propio cuerpo y volvió a tomar el control.

-¿Eso es suficiente?- preguntó aceleradamente y añadió- Tenemos que irnos, las fuerzas de Vaatu ya vienen en camino.

-Mmm, no podremos contra sus maestros Oscuridad- dijo Lin.

-¿¡Maestros Oscuridad?!- Melanie parecía cada vez más alarmada.

-Si… Nos encontraremos en tu Granero mañana al mediodía, les enseñaré lo que tienen que saber… si sobreviven…

Lin lanzó sus ganchos y se impulsó lejos de allí. Melanie y Guido se miraron… y corrieron todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron hasta llegar al Hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Los Maestros Oscuridad

El entrenamiento que Lin les dio fue agotador para los dos jóvenes. Posturas derechas, levantar rocas, sentir las vibraciones de la tierra con los ojos vendados, caminar por senderos llenos de piedras sin quejarse, golpear y romper rocas, lanzarlas, etc. Al final de la semana, Guido tenía las manos llenas de callos y las piernas ya no le respondían. Melanie no estaba en un mejor estado. Pero ambos habían progresado un montón.

Se encontraban tirados en el suelo descansando. El reposo no les duró mucho. Lin pateó el piso y la tierra los levantó.

-Puede que hayan progresado mucho en esta semana pero no hemos terminado. Falta la prueba final. Detener una roca. Les lanzaré una roca a cada uno y deberán detenerla… con los ojos vendandos. Tal y como mi madre le enseñó al Avatar Aang.

Se colocaron en sus lugares. Tomaron posición firme y esperaron. Las rocas llegarían en cualquier momento… De repente, el suelo empezó a vibrar con más fuerza. Las piedras se acercaban a una gran velocidad. Y venían de varias partes. Melanie entró en pánico pero Guido notó algo. De todos lados venían vibraciones pero en un solo lugar las vibraciones eran más fuertes. Lin debía estar intentando confundirlos.

-Melanie, concentrate, intenta confundirnos- le gritó Guido.

Ambos identificaron el lugar desde donde sus objetivos se acercaban a velocidades alarmantes. Se pusieron en posición… y detuvieron la roca.

-Muy bien, chicos. Ya son oficialmente Maestros Tierra- dijo Lin, muy satisfecha.

Los dos jóvenes retiraron sus vendas y corrieron hacia Lin muy felices.

-Muy bien, Guido. Ya has aprendido dos elementos. Ahora tu y Melanie deberán viajar en busca de un Maestro Fuego. Mako y el General Iroh son fugitivos como yo. Si los encuentras, ellos te enseñarán. Buena suert…- de repente, Lin se puso rígida-¡Cuidado!

Volteó e hizo una pared de piedra protectora.

-¡Emboscada!

Los 3 corrieron hacia el Granero buscando refugio pero alguien les cortó el paso. Un individuo vestido a cuerpo completo con un traje especial negro, violeta y rojo. Los colores de Vaatu. Otros 5 iguales a él los rodearon.

-Buenas tardes. Somos agentes de Vaatu, los Soldados Oscuros. Nuestra misión es capturar a cualquier ciudadano que viole las reglas. Y ustedes, caballero, señoritas, son maestros.

Flexionó los brazos y dio dos puñetazos en el aire. Dos bolas oscuras salieron de sus manos en dirección al grupo. Guido estaba seguro de que no quería que lo tocaran. Se concentró y absorbió toda el agua de las plantas cercanas y la puso entre las negras esferas y él. Mientras tanto, Lin usaba sus ganchos para atrapar e inmovilizar a los Soldados Oscuros que habían empezado a disparar más y más oscuridad. Melanie simplemente usaba su tierra para aumentar su velocidad y esquivar los ataques mientras golpeaba a sus enemigos.

No fue suficiente. Los Soldados reducieron a Melanie y a Lin. Guido seguía combatiendo contra su líder. Una esfera golpeó su pecho. Y otra. Y otra. Guido cayó. Tomó un poco de agua y formó un látigo con ella. Pero estaba muy agotado. Intentó golpear a su enemigo y falló. Sólo le sacó su máscara. Un hombre pálido y con unos bigotes muy largos y finos lo miraba. El Lugarteniente. El más leal servidor de Amón. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-Llevenlos.

Lin y Melanie estaban en perfecta forma pero tenían manos y pies atados. Guido se encontraba muy débil. Lin miró a Guido, luego a Melanie. Ambas asintieron. Melanie mordió las ataduras de Lin y esta se liberó. Usó sus poderes para distraer a los Soldados y con uno de sus ganchos, soltó a Melanie y a Guido. Melanie tomó a Guido y manipuló la tierra para generar ondas de roca que los llevarían lejos de allí.

Lo último que vio Guido antes de desmayarse fue a Lin, completamente rodeada por Soldados Oscuros que le lanzaban todos a la vez esferas oscuras. La mujer cayó de rodillas y se desplomó en el suelo.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Purr y Kya

Guido se despertó bajo un Sol radiante. Melanie había montado un campamento provisional y se había marchado. Recordó los acontecimientos anteriores. Lin. Entrenamiento. Maestro Tierra. Maestros Oscuridad. Soldados Oscuros. El Lugarteniente. Lin abatida. Hol… ¿Dónde estaba Hol? ¿Por qué lo dejaba enfrentarse solo a un batallón completo? Pudieron fusionarse, pudieron salvar a Lin, pudieron…

Melanie se acercaba con una bolsa. De allí sacó provisiones para varios días.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso? ¿Cómo lo pagaste?

-Un Hotel deja mucha ganancia.

Le mostró una bolsa llena de monedas de oro, plata y cobre. Comieron hasta saciarse.

-Muy bien- preguntó Melanie al final- ¿hacia dónde vamos?

Guido extendió un mapa sobre el suelo.

-Debemos buscar un maestro Fuego. Estamos muy cerca de Ba Sing Se… Allí hay muchos refugiados, pero, lamentablemente, Vaatu la ha tomado como sus segunda capital. Cree que sus hijos se ocultan ahí y los está buscando. Nuestra mejor opción es pasar la noche allí y por la mañana ingeniarnosla para ir a la Nación del Fuego.

Alargó su mano hacia la bolsa de víveres y extrajo un enorme pastel de naranja y chocolate. Rápido como el rayo… un filo hilo de seda se lo robó de las manos. Un brazo enorme y peludo arrancó el pastel del hilo y lo llevó hacia una cabeza más grande y más peluda. Un híbrido mitad Mono, mitad Araña se había robado la merienda de Guido. Guido inmediatamente reaccionó. Había varios toneles cerca de él. Los rompió sin miramientos e hizo el movimiento de agua conocido como "El Pulpo". Varios "brazos" de agua se arremolinaron junto a él. Golpeó el aire varias veces y los brazos lo imitaron. El agua sonaba como un látigo contra la piel del mono.

Guido se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando era muy tarde. El Mono-Araña cayó con estrépito. Tenía feos moretones por todo su cuerpo. Guido corrió hacia él desconsolado.

-Guido, tus ojos brillaron por un momento- dijo Melanie.

Hol. Hol causó esto. Ya lo hablaría con él después. El animal corría peligro. Pero no podía hacer nada, no era sanador.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Una mujer entrada en años, con el pelo blanco y un abrigo de la tribu del agua les sonreía.

-Hola, soy Kya, la hija del Avatar Aang.

La mujer le dio a Guido una extensiva clase de curación con Agua Control. Guido debió memorizar todos los nervios del cuerpo y calmar su mente antes de intentarlo con el animal herido. Amontonó agua en sus manos y las movió por todo el cuerpo del Mono-Araña. Al principio no ocurrió nada. Guido no se concentraba lo suficiente. Pero, de a poco, el agua adquirió un brillo cegador. Las heridas cerraron. El animal se dejó acariciar.

-Creo que te llamaré Purr- dijo Guido.

-Muy bien, Guido. Has superado mi prueba.

-¿Tu prueba?- inquirió Melanie.

La mujer pareció incómoda de repente.

-Si, emmm, verás. Al igual que tu tienes un espíritu dentro hay otros 4 casos. Los fugitivos de Vaatu que todavía conservamos nuestros poderes o que guardamos relación con Korra o que somos de importancia, nos hemos dispuesto a enseñarles cosas y guiarlos en su misión. Incluso si nos cuesta la vida. Lo importante es…

Se detuvo. Escudriñó a lo lejos. Guido y Melanie miraron en esa dirección. Un pelotón de Soldados Oscuros se acercaba.

-Deben huir, yo los detendré.

-No, ven con nosotros.

-No, no es mi asunto. Yo me pondré a salvo a mi manera. Llevense a Purr, les servirá de ayuda.

Se dirigió al lago que separaba a los Soldados de ella.

-Y, Guido, si quieren encontrar ayuda, la traición dentro de los muros deben buscar.

Se zambulló en el agua y formó un enorme remolino. Guido y Melanie se subieron a Purr, quien, recién repuesto, puso sus 8 patas al servicio de los jóvenes y corrió hacia Ba Sing Se.


End file.
